Commercial vehicles
truck with wooden cab]] Commercial vehicles are a popular collectors item and some are already listed in the Heavy Haulage section, with the main companies featured but this area of preservation can be built on from here. Manufacturers A few for starters, some with articles others needing one starting yet (indicated by red links). Steam era 'Early Diesel powered' outfit pulled by a Volvo Truck operated by Chris Bennett]] List of companies that built trucks from 1920s till 1980s and most are now defunct brands. British - Pre 1940's Manufacturers *AEC *Albion *Alvis *Armstrong Saurer built by Armstrong & Whitworth in Newcastle from 1930 till 1937 *Atkinson - see Seddon Atkinson *Austin Motor Company - merged with Morris Commercial Cars to form BMC in 1951 * Bean Cars Ltd * Beardmore (Scotland) *Bedford *Belsize *BMC - formed by Austin Motor Company + Morris Commercial Cars Ltd merger *Bristol Tramways & Carriage Co. - t/o by Tilling Stevens in 1931 *Coleman *Commer *Crossley Motors - t/o by AEC *Dennis *Dodge Bros. (Britain) Ltd - London UK subsidiary of Dodge Corp *ERF *Foden *Ford of Britain *Ford Trucks *Fowler *FWD / FWD-England Four Wheel Drive Motors Ltd FWD-Hardy (also linked to AEC and Hardy Rail Motors) * Gardner-Pagefield *Garner *Gilford * Glasgow Motor Lorry Co./Halley Industrial Motors *Guy *Halley *Hallford/J & E Hall Ltd *Hardy Rail Motors *HSG *Humber *Jensen Motors *Karrier Motors *Lacre Lorries Ltd *Leyland Commercial Vehicles - t/o Scammell & Albion *Leyland Daf *Leyland Motors Ltd *Mack (GB) No connection with the famous make MACK of the USA. *Manchester *Mann *Maudslay - t/o by AEC *Morris Commercial Cars *Multiwheeler *McCurd *Pagefield *Proctor * Scammell *Seddon - see Seddon Atkinson *Seddon Atkinson *Sentinel Waggonworks Ltd *Shefflex *Shelvoke & Drewry *Straker-Squire *Straussler * Thames Trader (Ford) *Thornycroft *Tilling Stevens *TVW *Union *Unipower *Vulcan Motor & Engineering Ltd *Wolseley Asia & The Far East (General Lorry & Truck Manufacturers) *Beiben Heavy Truck Company (China) *Baotou Beifang Benchi Heavyduty Truck Company (China) *Beijing (China) *Beiqi-Foton Motor Co Ltd (China) *CAMC (China) *Chingkangshan (China) *CNHTC-HOWO (China) *Daihatsu Motor Company (Japan) *Datong now called Jiaotong (China) *Dongfeng Motor Company (China) *FAW-Jiefang (China) *Fuso-MMC (Japan) *Hanyang (China) *Hongyan-SAIC (China) *Huanghe (China) *Jianghuai-Anhui Company JAC Motors (China) *JMC-Jiangling Motors Corporation (China) *Linkforce Group (China) *Nanchang Motors (China) *Nanjing Automobile Corporation (China) *Northbenz (China) *Powerstar (China) *Rhino Heavy Truck Co (China) *Shacman (China) *Shanghai Heavy Motorvehicle Plant (China) *Shaanxi-MAN (China) *Sinotruk Limited (China) *Taian S.V.M. (China) *Wanshan (China) *Wuhan-Sangjiang Co Ltd (China) *Youngman (China) *Yuejin Light Truck Company (China) *Yutong (China) *XCMG Trucks (China) *Xiaolong Autoworks (China) *Hino Motors (Japan) *Hitachi (Japan) *Isuzu Motors Limited (Japan) *Kawasaki (Japan) *Komatsu (Japan) *Mazda Motor Company (Japan) *Mitsubishi Motors (Japan) *Morita Corporation (Japan) *Nissan Diesel (Japan) *Toyota Motor Company (Japan) *UD-Minsei (Japan) *Yanmar Machinery Co Ltd (Japan) *ADE Australian Diversified Engineeering PTY (Australia) *Chubb (Australia) *CMP Engineers PTY (Australia) *Dodge (Australia) *Haulmax (Australia) *Landrover (Australia) *Leader Trucks (Australia) *OKA (Australia) *RFW (Australia) *Thales (Australia) *AMDAC (Malaysia) *DRB-Hicom (Malaysia) *Hicom Group (Malaysia) *Hofz 4X4 LUV (Indonesia) *STE-ST Kinetics Ltd (Singapore) *ASIA Motors Co Ltd (North & South Korea) *Daewoo Motor Company (North & South Korea) *Consol (North Korea) *Jaju-Sungri (North Korea) *Sungri Motor Plant (North Korea) *Doosan (South Korea) *Doosan-Moxy (South Korea) *Hyundai Motor Company (South Korea) *KIA Motors (South Korea) *Samsung Motors (South Korea) *Yueloong (Taiwan) *Yulon Motor Company (Taiwan) *Ashok Leyland (India) *Eicher Motors (India) *Hindustan MotorsHindustan Motors Ltd (India) *Mahindra & Mahindra (India) *Premier Automobiles Ltd (India) *Shaktiman (India) *Shri-Lakshmi Vehicles (India) *Swaraj-Mazda (India) *Telco-TATA (India) *VFJ Motors (India) European (A-Z Lorry Manufacturers general brands) *Achleitner Military Vehicles (Germany) *AEBI (Switzerland) *Agricola (Greece) *Akera (France) Modern ADT and Dumptruck models *Aktis (Czech Republic) *ALM-Acmat (France) *Alvis-Unipower (England) *Antonelli (Italy) *Argyle (Scotland) *Aris (Italy) *Artix-DJB (England) *Askam-Desoto (Turkey) *ASTRA (Italy) *Atlas-Copco Mining ADT (Sweden) *ATF Military Vehicles (Germany) *ATL Magna Vehicles (England) *ATL Automotive Technik Holdings Limited (England) *Autodiana (Greece) *Automiesse (Belgium) *Auto Union (Germany) *Ausa (Spain) *Avia (Czech Republic) *AVIA (Spain) *Avison Vehicles (England) *AWD-Bedford (Dunstable England) *AWD Specialist Trucks (Bilston Wolverhampton England) *Alfaromeo (Italy) *Barkas (Germany) *BAE Systems (England) *Baron (England) *Barreiros (Spain) *Berliet (France) *Bergman (Germany) *Berna (Switzerland) *Bernard (France) *Bianchi (Italy) *Bleichert (Germany) *BMC (Turkey) - (Turkey) JV with BMC (GB) *Bonetti (Italy) *Borgward (Germany) *Boughton Engineering (England) *Bravia SARL (Portugal) *Bray ADT (England) *Breda (Italy) *Bremach (Italy) *Brimont (France) *Brossel (Belgium) *Bucegi (Romania) *Bucher (Switzerland) *Bussing (Germany) *Camb (Italy) *Camill-Muirhill ADT (England) *Camiva Firetenders (France) *Carmichael International (England) *Carmix (Italy) *Carraro (Italy) *Case-IH Series Vehicles (France, England and Italy) *Cemet-Renault (France) ADT and Dumptruck models of the 1980s and 1990s *Chaseside (England) *Citroen (France) *Chrysler Sanayi AS (Turkey) *Chubb Limited (England) *CMC (France) *Csepel (Hungary) *County (England) 4WD Roadtractors and vehicles based on FORD models *Crane Travellers Limited (England) *Creation UK Limited (England) *CLI-Matenin (France) *DAC (Romania) *DAF (Holland) *DJB (England) *Deepforest Vehicles (Finland) *Dennison (Ireland) *Dennis-Mann-Egerton (England) *Dezzi (Italy) *DJB (England) *DDT Engineering Ltd (England) Modern construction and mining ADT models *Dieci (Italy) *Dodge (Spain and Turkey) *Douglas Equipment Ltd (England) *Dovunque (Italy) *Durso (Italy) *Dutra-Mogurt (Hungary) *Ebiam (Greece) *Ebro (Spain) *ELBO (Greece) *Elforest Vehicles (Sweden) *EMEM-TMU (Spain) *Eron trucks (Italy) *Esarco Limited (England) *Eurotrek (Italy) *EWK (Germany) *FAP (Yugoslavia) *FAR (France) *FBW (Switzerland) *Fargo (Turkey) *Faun (Germany) *Ferrari Trucks (Italy) *FFSA SUMB (France) *Fiat (Italy) *Fiori (Italy) *FN (Belgium) *Fordson (Europe) *FORD Motor Company (Europe) *Franquet-Moby (France) Modern ADT and Dumptruck models *Fresia (Italy) *FTF (Holland) originally assembled Macks for Europe *GKN (England) *GMC (Europe) *Genoto (Turkey) *GHH (Germany) Mining and quarry ADT and Dumptrucks *Giat-Nezter (France) *Giho (Holland) *Ginaf (Holland) *Global Engineering (France) Modern ADT and Dumptruck models *Graf & Stift (Austria) *Grube-Horch IFA (Germany) *GV Tagus 4X4 (Portugal) *Hanomag (Germany) *Hanomag-Henschel (Germany) *Haulamatic (England) *Heathfield (England) *Hemek Vehicles (Sweden) *Hemos (Holland) *Henschel (Germany) *Herwaythorn (France) All wheel driven vehicles based on Citroen models. *Heuliez (France) *Hispano-Suiza (Spain) *Holmer Vehicles (Germany) *Horch Trucks (Germany) *Hotchkiss (France) *Hovertrack (Holland) *Hydrema (Denmark) *IFA-VEB (Germany) *IPV Mafsa (Spain) *Iveco (France, Italy and Spain) *JCB (England) ADT vehicles for construction and other forestry and mining models. *Joskin Agrotruck (Holland) *KMC (Cyprus) *KMW (Germany) *KHD-Deutz (Germany) *Kaelble (Germany) *Kamag (Germany) *Kiruna Truck (Sweden) *Klockner-Deutz (Germany) *Kockums (Sweden) *Komatsu-Europe (Belgium) *Konstrukta (Slovakia) General Military trucks based on the 1980s Tatra large models *Kramer Werke (Germany) All wheel driven trucks *Kromhout (Holland) *Kronenburg Fire Engines & Firetenders (Holland) *Krupp (Germany) *Kynos-Aljaba (Spain) *Labourier (France) *Laffly (France) *Lancia (Italy) *Landrover (England) *Latil (France) *Lauster (Germany) *Laverda (Italy) *Lentner Firetenders (Germany) *Leomar (Italy) *Leyland-DAF (Belgium, England and Holland) *Liaz (Czech Republic) *Liebherr (Germany) Large mining and quarry Dumptrucks *Loheac (France) *Lohr-Soframe (France) *Lokkeri (Finland) *Lokomo (Finland) All wheel driven roadtractors, construction and forestry vehicles *Lomount-Rotinoff 1952-1962 (England) *Magirus-Deutz (Germany) *Marshall-SPV (Special Purpose Vehicles) (England) *MercedesBenz now called Daimler-Benz (Germany) *MAN (Germany) *Mantra (Germany) All wheel driven light cargo vehicles based on Mercedesbenz models. *Marmon-Bocquet (France) *Matenin (France) *Mavag (Hungary) *Meili (Switzerland) *Mertz-Sercel *Minerva (Belgium) *MOL (Belgium) *Mowag (Switzerland) *Moxy (Norway) *Muir-Hill ADT (England) *Mulag (Germany) *Multicar (Germany) *Multidrive (England) All wheel driven roadtractors and road vehicles for many roles. *MWG Esarco (England) *NAW (Switzerland) *Namco (Greece) *Nazar (Spain) aka Factoria Napoles Zaragoza *Nicolas Tractomas (France) *Norde (England) aka Nordec *Nordstrom (Sweden) *Nordverk (Sweden) *Noriker (Austria) *Northfield ADT (England) *OAF (Austria) *O&K (Germany) ADT and Dumptrucks for all types of workroles *OM (Italy) *OMT (Italy) *Opel Lorries (Based on 1960s and 1970s Bedford GM models in Germany) *Otokar Military Vehicles (Turkey) *Panhard Trucks (France) *Panien-Renault (France) Modern ADT and Dumptrucks based on Renault mechanicals *Paul (Germany) All Wheel drive company specialized in Mercedesbenz vehicles. *Paus (Germany) *Petros-Petropoulos (Greece) *Pinzgauer-ATL (England) *Praga (Czech Republic) *Quest 80 (England) *Panhard (France) *Panien-Renault (France) *Pegaso (Spain) *Perlini (Italy) *Peugeot (France) *Ponticelli (France) All Wheel driven light trucks and vehicles *PPM (France) All Wheel driven cranetrucks, roadtractors and lorries *Praga (Czech Republic) *PRP-Willeme (France) *Pzinz-Ursus (Poland) *Qinetiq Vehicles (England) *Quatripole (Spain) *RABA (Hungary) *RAM (Holland) *Raletrux Hudson Vehicles (England) *Rampini (Italy) *Reform-Muli (Switzerland) *Reliance-Mercury Trucks Ltd (England) *Renault Trucks (Belgium, France and Spain) *Reynolds-Boughton Vehicles (England) *Rheinmetall (Germany) *Risa Groupe HTI Challenger (France) *Robur-VEB (Germany) *Rocar-TV (Romania) *Roman (Romania) *Rosenbauer Firetenders (Germany) *Ross (Czech Republic) *Rotertech (RTT) Design Limited (England) *Rowe-Hillmaster (England) *Rudivit (Czech Republic) *Rutland MTN (England) *RVM (Italy) *S-R Steagul-Rosu (Romania) *Saab-Scania (Sweden) *Same-Samecar (Italy) *Santana (Spain) *Saurer (Switzerland) *Saviem (France) *Scam (Italy) *Scania AB (Sweden) *Scania-Vabis - (Sweden) *Selve 1919-1934 (Germany) *Semex (Czech Republic) *Sercel (France) *Shawnee-Poole-County ADT (England) *Sides-Thomas (France) *Simca (France) *Simon Fire Engines (England) *Sinpar (Italy) *Sirecome (Italy) *Sirmac (Italy) *Sisu (Finland) *Skoda (Czech Republic) *Somua (France) *Sovamag (France) *Star FSC (Poland) *Stavostroj (Czech Republic) *Steyr-Puch (Austria) *Stoewer 1920s-1930s (Germany) *Stonefield (England) *SPA (Italy) *Supacat Limited (England) *SVOS (Czech Republic) *TAM (Yugoslavia) *Tamrock (Sweden) *Tanax (Czech Republic) *Tatra (Czech Republic) *Teknocar (Italy) *Tencate (Holland) *Terberg (Holland) *Terex (England & Scotland) *Thomas-Renault (France) *Thwaites (England) *Timoney (Ireland) *Titan (France) *Titan (Germany) *TMU (Spain) *Toro-Sandvik (Sweden) *Tramagal-Berliet-RVI (Portugal) *TVW (England) *Unic (France) *Unicat (Germany) *Unigreen Vehicles (Italy) *Unimog (Austria and Germany) *Unipower (England) *Urovesa (Spain) *USG-Pitt (England) *Vabis (Sweden) *Valentini (Italy) *Valmet (Finland) *Vanaja (Finland) *Vandel (France) *Verheul (Holland) *Viasa (Spain) *Viberti (Italy) *Vickers-AWD (South Marston, England) *Volker (Germany) *Volvo (Sweden) *Vomag (Germany) *VPI (France) *Vredo Vehicles (Holland) *Wakefield Dumptruck (England) *Werklust (Holland) *Whitlock Brothers ADT (England) *Willeme (France) *Winget ADT (England) *Ziegler (Belgium) *Zubr-Jelcz (Poland) South American (A-Z General Manufacturers) * Agrale (Brazil) * Bernardini (Brazil) * Dimex (Argentina) * Engesa (Brazil) * FERESA (Argentina) * Ford Argentina * Ford Do Brazil * Grosspal (Argentina) * Gurgel (Brazil) * Hispano Argentina (Argentina) * IAME (Argentina) * Lo Giudice-Pace (Argentina) * Matra Veiculos Do Brazil * Mercedes-Benz Argentina * Randon (Brazil) * SCTEC (Brazil) * SIAM (Argentina) * TATSA (Argentina) * Vassalli (Argentina) * Volkswagen Trucks (Brazil) * Yacare-VIT (Argentina) Canada and North American (A-Z General Manufacturers) * A&B - (USA) * A&R - (USA) * A.B.C. - (USA) * A.I.C. - (USA) * ACF-Brill (USA) * Advance (USA) * Allis-Chalmers TR Series ADT 1960s * AM General (Canada & USA) * Ag-Chem Equipment (Canada and USA) * AGCO Terra Gator Series (USA) * Abbott-Downing - USA * Atlas-Copco-Wagner (USA) Swedish designed American made ADT models * American Car & Foundry (ACF) (USA) * American Coleman (USA) * American-LaFrance (USA) * Amertek (USA) * ARDCO (USA) * Armor Holdings Vehicles (USA) * Autocar (USA) * Available (USA) * BMY Harsco (USA) * Bering Trucks (USA) * Biederman (USA) * Boeing Aerospace ETU Tractors (USA) * Bombardier Recreational Products (Canada) * Brockway Motor Company (USA) * Brownbear Corporation (USA) * Buhler Versatile Vehicles (Canada) * Butler Brothers (Canada) * CATC Canadian-American Truck Company (USA) * Cameco (Canada) * Camex Equipment (Canada) * Canada Car Co (Canada) * Case CE (USA) ADT and Dumptruck models * Caterpillar (USA) * CCC-Crane Carrier Corporation (Canada & USA) * Challenge-Cook (USA) * Champion Manufacturing (USA) * Chevrolet (Canada and USA) * Chrysler Corporation (Canada and USA) * Clark-Michigan (USA) Construction machinery including large Dumptrucks name changed to VME Group. * Cline Truck Manufacturing (USA) * Cook Brothers Inc (USA) * Condec Military Vehicles (USA) * Corbitt (USA) * Curtiss-Wright Dumptrucks (USA) * Dart Truck Company (USA) * Deere (USA) ADT and Dumptrucks made since the 1960s * Detroit Arsenal XM-Series (USA) Construction and Military Vehicles * Dimensional Engineering Inc Snowbird 6X6 Series (USA) * DINA Diesel Nacional (Mexico) * Dodge Brothers (Canada & USA) * Dresser-Haulpak (USA) * Duplex Fire Engines and Firetenders (USA) * Dux (Canada) * Dynatel (Canada) * Eagle Manufacturing (USA) * Emergency-One Firetenders (USA) * Eimco (USA and England) * Euclid (USA) ADT and Dumptruck models made since the 1950s * Euclid-Hitachi (USA) Massive mining and quarry dumptrucks and ADT models * Diamond Reo * Diamond T * Fabco (USA) * Fageol (USA) * Federal Motor Truck Company (USA) * Flextruc (Canada) * Force Protection (USA) * Ford Motor Company (USA) * Foremost Developments Limited (Canada) * Forward Chuting Star (USA) * Freeman Motor Company (USA) * Freightliner (Canada and USA) * FMC Corporation (Canada and USA) * FWD Auto Company (USA) * GMC (Brazil, Canada and USA) * GTV Military vehicles (USA) * General Dynamics (USA) * Goodbary (USA) 1970s and 1980s Mining Dumptrucks * Goer Vehicles (USA) * Gradall (USA) * HME (Canada) * Hahn Fire Engines (USA) * Harsco Corporation (USA) * Hayes (Canada) * Hendrickson(USA) * Hino Motors North America Inc * Holland (USA) Large Mining ADT and Construction Dumptrucks * Holmes Motor Company 1921-1923 (USA) * Hoss Equipment Company (USA) * HUG (USA) * Ibex (USA) * Ideco (USA) * International Harvester (USA) * International Harvester Payhauler (USA) Offroad Dumptrucks and vehicles * International Navistar (USA) * Isco-Cline (USA) * Isuzu Motors North America Inc * KME Fire Engines & Firetenders (USA) * Kaiser (USA) * Kenworth (USA) * Klein (USA) Trucks, Dumptrucks and Mining trucks * Knuckey (USA) Construction, mining and quarry trucks based on former Pacific USA models * Kress (USA) Large mining and quarry Dumptrucks * KW-Dart (USA) * Jarvis-Clark (Canada and USA) * JCI (Canada) * Joy Dumptrucks (USA) * Lectrahaul (USA) Early massive Dumptruck designer and manufacturer part of the Unit-Rig company. * LeTourneau (USA) Large ADT and Dumptrucks made since the 1960s * Liberty (USA) * Liebherr America (USA) * Link-Belt (USA) * Linn (USA) * Lite Industries (USA) * Locomobile (USA) * Lockheed Dragon Wagon (USA) * Lodal Manufacturing Inc (USA) * Mack (USA) * Mackpack (USA) * Magnum Manufacturing (Canada) * Mammoth Trucks BC Limited (Canada) * Marcotte (Canada) * Marmon-Herrington (USA) * Marmon Motor Company (USA) * Michigan (USA) part of Clark Equipment Company * Mitsubishi Motors North America * Moreland (USA) * MRS (Mississipi Road Services) 1946-1986 Dumptrailers pulled by farmtractors * Nash Motors (USA) * Navistar International (USA) * Nodwell (Canada) * Normet (Canada) * Oshkosh (USA) * Osterlund-Giant DR Series (USA) * Ottawa-Kalmar (Canada) * QMC (USA) * Quality Firetenders (USA) * Paccar Inc (Canada and USA) * Pacific Truck & Trailer Ltd (Canada) * Pacific (USA) * Packard (USA) * Paramount Trucks (USA) * Parliament Motor Coach Corporation (USA) All Wheel drive trucks and vehicles * Paymaster-Ryder (USA) * Paystar (USA) * Peerless (USA & England) All types of trucks and machinery models designed and developed in the USA but also made in the UK last models built in 1933. * Pemfab (Canada) * Peterbilt (Canada and USA) * Pettibone (USA) Allterrain cranetrucks and offroad trucks * Phoenix (USA) * Pierce Manufacturing Inc (USA) * Ramirez (Mexico) * Rapid Motor Vehicle Co. (USA) * Raytheon (USA) * Relay (USA) * Renco Group Inc (USA) * REO (USA) * Republic Motor Truck Company (USA) * Rickell Manufacturing (USA) * Rimpull (USA) Large mining and quarry dumptrucks made since the 1970s * Rolligon Systems (USA) * Rubber-Railway (Canada) * Ryder (USA) * Sanford Fire Engines (USA) * Sandford-Day (USA) * Saulsbury Fire Engine (Canada) * Scot (Canada) * Seagrave Fire Apparatus (USA) * Seaman-Parsons (USA) Construction trucks * Seiga-Rolligon (USA) * Sicard (Canada) * Simon-Duplex (Canada) * Six Wheels Inc Maxi (USA) * Spangler (USA) * Spartan Fire Engines (USA) * Stahly Vehicles (USA) * Stallion Manufacturing Inc (USA) * Star (USA) * Sterling Trucks (Wisconsin USA) * Sterling (Ohio USA) * Stewart & Stevenson (USA) * Striker Firetenders (USA) * Studebaker (USA) * Sutphen Fire Engine Inc (Canada) * TCM Teledyne Continental Motors (USA) * TOR (Canada) * Terex (Canada and USA) Large to massive ADT and dumptruck models made since the 1960s * Thibault (Canada) * Titan Truck Co. (USA) * Track Industries Limited (Canada) * Traffic (USA) * Tristate (Canada) * Trojan (USA) Trojan Truck Manufacturing Company made large dumptrucks from the 1930s to the 1950s * Unit Rig (USA) Large mining and quarry dumptruck company that makes models since the 1930s in all sizes models are often called Unitrig-Lectrahaul. Power can be by Diesel or electricity engines. * Tryco Manufacturing Company (USA) * USS (USA) * USA6X6 (USA) * VAI GamaGoat (USA) * VCD-Peerless VCON (USA) Massive dumptrucks and other construction machinery made since the 1960s developed together with the American Peerless division, later production was taken over by the Marion Power Shovel Company. * Wabco (USA) Massive diesel engined Bottom Dumptrucks and Dumptrucks of all sizes and types produced since the 1950s for the mining and quarry industries. * Wagner (USA) * Walter Truck (USA) * Ward LaFrance Truck Corporation (USA) * Western Contracting Corporation (USA) Massive ADT and Dumptrucks called the W60 & W80 Series * Western-Star (Canada) * White Motor Company (USA) * Wichita (USA) * Wirtgen (USA) Modern ADT and Dumptruck models * Wiseda (USA) Wiseda Limited are very similar to the Wabco company and they specialize in developing and producing large to massive Dumptrucks of many sizes and types since the 1970s. * Workhorse (USA) * Yale & Towne (USA) 1982-1992 Company based in Batavia, New York to produce German FAUN dumptruck models under the name of Trojan. Production continues under the name O&K Trojan. * Young Fire Appliance Company (USA) * Zeligson Trucks (USA) Rest of the world Lorry and Truck Manufacturers *Bell (South Africa) *Ivema (South Africa) *OTT Samil (South Africa) *Paramount Group (South Africa) *Ralph (South Africa) *Samil (South Africa) *SNVI Sonacome (North Africa) *AVM (Zimbabwe) *Panda Motors (Zimbabwe) *NAFFCO (Dubai UAE) *AIL Automotive Industries Limited (Israel) *Plasan-Sasa (Israel) *Rampta (Israel) *Saipa Motors (Iraq) *Zamyad Company (Iraq) *Akvilon Group Ltd (Russia) *Amkodor (Russia) *Amur Vehicles (Russia) *Arctictrans (Russia) *Arcuda Vehicles (Russia) *BAZ (Russia) *Belaz (Russia) *Caiman Design Bureau (Russia) *Cayman (Ukraine) *CJSC (Russia) *Ecotrans (Russia) *GAZ Trucks (Russia) *IZTM (Russia) *Kamaz (Russia) *KAZ (Russia) *Kirovets 4X4 Tractors and 6X6 Vehicles (Russia) *Kraz (Ukraine) *Kurgan KZKT Wheel Tractor Plant (Russia) *Litvina 6X6 (Russia) *MAZ (Russia) *Moaz (Russia) *NAMI Yermak (Russia) *Nati-Nami Motorvehicle Division (Russia) *Omskvezdehod (Russia) *Silant NAMI (Russia) *Slobojanets Vehicles (Ukraine) *Staratel Vehicles (Russia) *Tesmec (Russia) *TMV (Russia) *UAZ (Russia) *Ural (Russia) *Uralaz (Russia) *Uraz-Iveco (Russia) *Vodnik Trucks (Ukraine) *Volat MZKT Minsk Wheel Tractor Plant (Russia) *YAG Vehicles (Russia) *YAZ (Russia) *Yaaz (Russia) *Yarovit (Russia) *ZIL (Russia) *ZVM Vehicles (Russia) *ZZGT (Russia) Add early manufacturers here that do not fall in other groups'' '' Modern Built from the 1970s to present day *Aixam *Autocar *Bruce-SN (Scotland) *Chevrolet *DAF *Dodge *ERF *Fiat Trucks *Foden - t/o by PACCAR in 1980, closed 1999 *Ford Trucks - Sold to Iveco (Fiat) *Ford Trucks (US) *Freightliner *Hanomag *Haulamatic *Hendrickson *HHT *Hino - Assembled in Ireland (from kits) *International Trucks (became Navistar International) *Iveco - t/o Ford Trucks *Kenworth *Leyland Trucks *Mack *Magirus (Magirus-Deutz) *MAN *Mercedes-Benz *Mitsubishi Trucks *Navistar International (Formerly International Trucks) *New-Holland now CNH or Case New Holland ADT and Dumptrucks *Oshkosh *PACCAR *Peterbilt *Piaggio *Renault Trucks *Scania *Seddon Atkinson *Sinpar (France) *Steyr - Austria, t/o by MAN *Thomas-Renault *Unimog *Volvo Trucks *Western Star *White Motor Company Specialist Truck Builders Off Highway, Forestry, Military and Mining type vehicles. *Alvis Unipower *AWD - succesor to Bedford, taken over by David J. Brown owner of Artix Ltd ADT builder and then AWD built Multidrive dump trucks designed by DJB. No connection with AWD a UK cranecarrier manufacturer. *Diamond T - of America (ex army versions were popular with early heavy haulage operators) *Berliet (France) *Douglas (UK) *FAUN (Germany) *FWD (UK) *Ginaf - Multi axle chassis, mainly high capacity on /off road dump trucks. *Haulamatic (UK) - on / off road dump trucks *Nicolas (France) - Custom Heavy Haulage tractor units *OAF - Custom Heavy Haulage units based on MAN components *Oshkosh (USA) - Custom Specialist applications *Rotinoff - Heavy haulage tractors *Terberg (Netherlands) - Dutch built Multi axle units based on Volvo Truck components *Titan - Builder of Heavy haulage specials based on Mercedes Benz components. *Unimog ((Germany) - Specialist off road brand of Mercedes Benz. See also * List of Engine Manufacturers * List of Heavy Haulage Contractors * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers * Heavy Haulage * Showmans Engines - Steam powered Locomotives * Steam engines * Steam Tractors * Steam Wagons ;Vintage vehicle events and clubs * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing External links Web Site Links Category:Commercial vehicles Category:Glossary Category:Trucks